


Lower (Than) the Bar

by Solstarin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Desmond meets someone while taking shelter from a blow-up in the bar.





	Lower (Than) the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5!

Desmond dodged a flying bottle and swiped his tongue over his lips, feeling a sting and tasting blood. He didn’t have time to check where the blood was coming from as a fist, this time, came hurtling towards him. It missed, as its owner was far too drunk to aim, and a man tumbled past him and into a chair.

The next man to take a swing at him was more volatile, and less drunk. Desmond ducked the blow easily and, trying to remain out of trouble with his boss, put his hands on the man’s shoulders and shoved him into falling towards the last downed one. This gave him enough distracted leeway to escape, and leapt over the bar. He had to crane his head to fit under the counter, but it provided enough relative safety to check the blood on his face – a cut across the whole of his mouth, from his nose to his chin. He didn’t realize that one biker’s ring had actually broken the skin.

“Howdy,” came a voice, suddenly, from beside him, and he blinked, jerking his head.

There was a woman beside him, a few feet, lazily holding a martini glass and smiling at him. She was his age, probably, and it looked like she was suited for a night out – her eyes were heavily made up with dark shadow and glitter.

“Looks like you got into it out there,” she commented, gesturing with her half-empty glass to his face. “Do you want something for that?” She shifted her drink to her other hand and reached beside her, revealing a bottle of gin. “There should be a rag or something around here…” She turned from him, unfazed by the glass that shattered at their feet. “Ah!” She turned back with a dishcloth. “Here!”

She handed him the cloth and the alcohol. “I wouldn’t use this rag,” he admitted, and when she gave him a strange look, he added, “I’m the bartender. My shift actually just started.”

She looked a little guilty, then. “Oh, well, I admit I took advantage of the situation and made myself another gin and tonic, down here. I’ve got five bucks on me?”

Desmond chose a clean corner of the cloth and wetted it. “Don’t worry about it. There’s way more damage being done up there.”

“Cops should be showing up, soon.”

The alcohol stung, but it was better than having blood running down his face. “Security is going to get fired.”

The woman laughed. “Useless bastards! I work at a data collection place downtown, and we could replace our security guys with hamsters to the same effect.”

Desmond chuckled. “Really?”

She took another sip of her drink. “Mhm! I bring my dog to work every Tuesday, and they don’t even give me a second glance. I’d be arrested in seconds at my old job if I brought Toby near the building. At least security here can throw a punch.”

The distant wail of sirens grew in his ears over the drum of the fight behind them.

“Well.” The woman downed the remainder of her glass. “My dad’s a cop in this precinct, and if he finds out I’m here he’ll kick my ass. Is there a back door here, somewhere?”

“Yeah, just to the right, here.”

She shifted to stand, leaving the glass behind, and picked up the high heels that sat next to her. “Thanks. Hope that doesn’t scar.” She pointed at his lip, and rose to a crouch. “You sure you don’t want five bucks?”

Desmond’s smirk pained his lip, slightly. “Nah, but I’ll take your number?”

Her eyes sparkled as she chuckled. “I’ll be back, Mister Bartender. Your shift starts this time every day?”

“Yeah, every day except Wednesdays and Thursdays,” he responded, and she shot him a wink.

“Keep Y/N’s tab open, yeah?”

He watched her scurry to the back door and disappear just as the police bust through the front door and shouted over a megaphone for the place to calm down.

Y/N. Desmond would be sure to show up for work on time next week.


End file.
